User talk:Sharkjaws
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Logs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:38, November 10, 2009 Hey! Didn't realize who you were until you added pages to the TFU wiki. How have you been? --BZero 17:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if you'll see this, still learning this whole wiki biz. Hope you didn't mind me adding my two chars to TU wiki since they did exist there at one time. I can add more info to their pages if you like. I think I still have their apps around here somewhere... I noticed that Nemesis had them mentioned in his history. Totally forgot we talked about that! I did some edits on the 2k5 wiki too for my chars there. Nothing I hate more than incomplete wiki information. :P Anyway, I'm dealing with pain issues along with the depression and family stuff so basically for me its SSDD. - SharkJaws You are certainly welcome to update the pages! I didn't have any information, and it did seem an omission on the site. For now I stuck up the relevant points from Nemesis's page, but of course feel free to add/chg/delete to make the pages more focused on the actual characters. Thanks! Sorry for the RL problems. Hope things improve! --BZero 22:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. '''Note: '''the information below is for admins, but there is no active admin on this wiki. As the most active member, if you would like admin status, just let me know and I'll enable that so you can handle the transition described below! This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC)